Coqueteando con el peligro
by HarukaChihiro
Summary: Si Henry puede hacerlo, ella también ¿no? Donde Charlotte consigue una cita de una manera poco convencional.


**Hace poco me enganché con Henry Danger, y me vi todas las temporadas, y como no, tuve una idea para un one-shot de Charlotte :D Espero que los personajes no me hayan salido muy OOC, de verdad lo intenté.**

**Seguro no es lo mejor que vayan a leer, pero a quien lo haga, espero les entretenga y agrade.**

**Here We Go...**

Era la hora más bulliciosa del día, y Charlotte resultaba encontrarse estancada en la fila de banco más lenta de la historia. Suspirando con pesadez, sacó su teléfono del bolsillo interior de su chaqueta para revisar la hora, bufando frustrada cuando descubrió que habían pasado tan solo cinco minutos desde la última vez que había checado la hora.

Grandioso, la lentitud de sus alrededores y el irritante sonido del reloj en la pared la habían hecho pensar que había estado aquí una eternidad.

El tiempo parecía moverse más lento aquí, decidió, entreteniendo la idea de que la lentitud de los empleados era causada por algún villano que se había dado cuenta de que no había nada más desagradable y molesto para una persona que la sensación de haber estado esperando durante horas cuando solo habían sido unos pocos minutos.

Lo peor era que un hombre había estado hablando con el empleado en la ventanilla durante la última media hora ¿Qué asunto podía tomar tanto tiempo para extenderse tanto? Y todavía tenía adelante como unas veinte personas igualmente impacientes esperando ser atendidas.

Si no fuera porque siempre estaba tan apretada de tiempo, dejaría el banco para regresar otro día. Sin embargo, ya había retrasado el asunto lo suficiente, siempre con una excusa o un obstáculo en su camino.

No era a propósito, ella ya se lo había explicado a su madre, era solo que siempre que tenía tiempo libre de la escuela, el trabajo o sus responsabilidades en casa, algo se presentaba de la nada y tenía que dejar ese asunto de lado a fin de abordar el más apremiante (la mayoría de las veces se trataban de criminales o villanos atacando o robando, y ella debía ayudar a Ray y Henry a detenerlos, pero no iba a confesarle eso a su mamá o le provocaría un ataque al corazón, y ella quería tener mamá por mucho tiempo más, gracias)

Pero la Sra. Page habían sido clara, se trataba de su futuro, tenía que tomar el dinero que tenía ahorrado y ponerlo en una cuenta propia en el banco para pagar sus estudios universitarios una vez que hubiera terminado la secundaria, no podía seguir postergando el asunto. Así que había hecho toda su tarea en tiempo récord, terminado con todas sus responsabilidades en casa y hablado con Ray para tomar un día libre de sus trabajos.

Así que aquí estaba, finalmente haciendo lo que debía de haber hecho hacia rato.

La chica de pelo rizado guardó su teléfono nuevamente y se cruzó de brazos, moviendo sus pies para ponerlos en una mejor posición y estar un poco más cómoda mientras esperaba.

"Solo sé paciente, Char, ya estas aquí, ya tomaste el primer paso, nada se va a interponer en tu camino ahora." se recordó a si misma.

Y solo como si con pensarlo lo hubiera invocado...

Las puertas se abrieron de golpe, cada una golpeando duramente la pared de junto, haciendo que los clientes jadearan sobresaltados. Luego, una ola de hombres vistiendo de negro entraron corriendo al interior del edificio, gritando a todos que se quedaran quietos, cada uno de ellos con enormes armas con las que apuntaron a la gente, botas pesadas y máscaras con gafas teñidas de negro para ocultar su color de ojos.

Como el resto de los clientes, Charlotte retrocedió en pánico ante los gritos, hasta encontrarse con una pared. Vio como los asaltantes iban abriéndose paso, ordenando violentamente a la gente a que se arrodillara y pusiera las manos sobre sus cabezas.

Tenía que ser su suerte, justo cuando ella se encontraba en el banco ocupándose de un asunto que ya había postergado lo suficiente, por supuesto que el establecimiento tenía que ser asaltado.

¿Por qué no?

Afortunadamente, ella estaba preparada para algo como eso.

Encorvándose un poco, con su mirada cautelosa aún fija en los ladrones, sacó un pequeño dispositivo cilíndrico del bolsillo de su chaqueta. Tenía la forma de una pequeña linterna. Era un artilugio cortesía de Schwoz, quien se lo había dado para cuando ella se encontrara sola y aparecieran problemas, para que pudiera llamar a la Capi Cueva sin correr el riesgo de ser descubierta, porque un teléfono celular era un poco aparatoso pero este pequeño dispositivo era más discreto.

Estaba a punto de presionar el botón rojo en el dispositivo para encender la alarma en la Capi Cueva cuando uno de los ladrones puso sus ojos en ella. La contempló en silencio un momento antes de caminar hacia su posición. Rápidamente, Charlotte tuvo que esconderlo detrás de su espalda, manteniendo su mirada en la persona que se acercaba a ella. ¿Había visto el dispositivo acaso? ¿Se lo iba a quitar? ¿iba a hacer algo con ella si descubriera que había estado a punto de llamar al Capitán Man y su compañero?

Mientras todos esos pensamientos daban vueltas en su cabeza, haciendo que se desesperara un poco, el ladrón llegó hasta ella.

Era alto y de contextura delgada, pero bien construido por lo que podía distinguir de como su armadura negra se adaptaba a su cuerpo. Era algo cliché pero aún así no podía negar que se veía bien.

Se miraron uno al otro, Charlotte retrocedió en su lugar al verlo alzar su mano, pensando que iba a intentar algo pero en lugar de agarrar sus manos para atarla como al resto de clientes y personal, su mano enguantada se dirigió al borde inferior de su mascara.

Ella observó como la levantaba de su rostro, sus dedos temblando con ansiedad por presionar el botón de pánico que activaría la alarma de emergencia en la Capi Cueva y rastrearía la señal hasta su posición, pero su curiosidad la hizo elegir esperar y ver que estaba planeando este tipo.

Si grababa su rostro en su mente, podría ayudar a atraparlo en la remota posibilidad de que escapara de las manos de los superheroes de Swellview.

Lentamente, tiró de su máscara hacia arriba, mostrándole su rostro poco a poco, o así le pareció a ella. Primero notó la complexión blanquecina de su piel, seguida de su cincelada barbilla, luego labios finos y rosados, una nariz pequeña y ojos gris acero, fríos como hielo e intrigantes y afilados.

Terminó de quitarse la máscara, y su examen del joven frente a ella acabó en una desordenada mata de cabello ondulado, espeso y negro azabache, salvaje y suave a la vista. Ahora, Charlotte era conocida por ser sensata, realista y segura de sí misma, pero siendo realistas, también era una chica, una que no podía evitar notar cuando estaba cerca de un joven apuesto.

Todavía estaba flexionando los dedos, pero con el repentino deseo de enredarlos entre esos mechones negros y sedosos. Su mirada regresó a su rostro, parecía solo unos años mayor que ella, tal vez veinte y tantos, demasiado joven para estar en una vida criminal... y demasiado guapo, agregó su cerebro... especialmente a esos ojos helados, que estaban fijos en ella, tan penetrantes que una vez que cruzó miradas con ellos, no pudo apartarla a ningún otro lado.

—Hola, cariño —saludó el sujeto con una media sonrisa.

¡Oh Dios! Su voz era como terciopelo, y tenía problemas para respirar.

—Hola —fue lo único que pudo responder sin que su lengua se enredara.

Y aun así su voz salió como un chillido.

Buen trabajo, Charlotte.

Él por su parte le sonrió de forma traviesa, era más alto que ella, por lo que tuvo que levantar un poco la cabeza para sostenerle la mirada cuando se inclinó sobre su figura. Apoyó una de sus palmas en la pared detrás de ella, justo al lado de su cabeza, su cuerpo se cernió sobre el suyo. Estaba claramente invadiendo su espacio personal a propósito, ella debería sentirse incómoda, asustada, enojada y furiosa con él por ser un criminal, por asustar a esta pobre gente que los rodeaba, por robar el banco... pero no podía pensar en nada excepto en que él estaba a centímetros de ella y sus labios parecían tentadores.

El momento incómodo pero pesado entre ellos se interrumpió cuando ambos escucharon pasos aproximándose. Apartó la vista del apuesto... eh ...criminal, para mirar en la dirección en que había escuchado los pasos. Uno de los hombres apareció doblando una esquina, su rostro aún escondido detrás de una máscara. Se detuvo a un par de pasos de ellos, su cuerpo zumbaba con adrenalina y emoción, para nada preocupado o enfadado de que el chico se hubiera quitado la máscara.

—Jefe, hemos llegado a la bóveda, Roger abrirá la puerta pronto, ¡seremos ricos! —anunció con un tono alegre.

—Bien —respondió, pero sus ojos todavía estaban puestos en la linda chica que había encontrado allí—. Ve con los demás, ayúdalos a mantener a la gente bajo control hasta que termine con su trabajo.

El hombre asintió con la cabeza, girando sobre sus talones para irse y continuar con sus deberes.

Sus cálidos ojos volvieron a los azul hielo, una mezcla de emociones bailando en su hermoso rostro. Charlotte se sintió confundida y agitada. Ella sabía lo que tenía que hacer, llamar al Capitán Man, o Kid Danger, cualquiera de ellos dos, tenía el dispositivo, el ladrón aún no lo había visto, podía ser una heroína, salvar a esta gente y detener a este criminal. Sin embargo, su mirada era como la de un depredador, ella no podía luchar contra ello... esos ojos penetrantes pero atractivos, ese fuerte aroma que manaba de él, menta y madera, llenando el aire a su alrededor, invadiendo sus fosas nasales...

¡No! Ella no era ese tipo de chica! Ella era Charlotte Page, era inteligente, sensata, ingeniosa. Obligó a sus ojos a mirar hacia abajo, para evitar verlo directamente, ella era más fuerte que un par de ojos bonitos y seductores o labios tentadores o un aura atractiva de oscuridad y misterio. Ella iba a presionar el botón, iba a llamar a Ray y Henry, ellos se encargarían de esto, lo manejarían, ella no podía, ella...

Dedos enguantados en cuero la agarraron de la barbilla suavemente, levantando un poco la cabeza para que él pudiera mirarla a los ojos color chocolate, deteniendo su hilo de pensamiento al instante.

—¿Alguna vez alguien te dijo que eres hermosa? —preguntó de repente, sin preámbulos.

Su boca se sintió repentinamente seca, su respiración se aceleró, el dedo que se cernía sobre el botón se congeló. ¿La había llamado hermosa? Tenía ganas de desmayarse allí, incapaz de aguantar más. No podía recordar cuándo había sido la última vez que un chico atractivo le había dicho eso.

No muchos, ahora que pensaba en eso, le habían dedicado ese cumplido, la mayoría de los chicos en la escuela la encontraban aburrida debido a su inteligencia superior y no soportaban su actitud a veces sarcástica. Y luego estaban sus mejores amigos, que eran tan sobreprotectores con ella que su actitud de enternecedora se había vuelto molesta, espantando cualquier posible interés amoroso en el que pudiera estar interesada.

Ella lo vio levantar una ceja perfectamente marcada, como si estuviera esperando una respuesta de ella. Oh cierto ¡lo estaba!

¿Pero qué decir, qué responder? ¿Por qué no podía ser sarcástica y descarada cuando lo necesitaba más?

—¿Alguna vez alguien te dijo que robar es malo? —fue lo primero que se le ocurrió.

Justo después de haber dicho eso, lo lamentó, deseando poder recuperarlo. Él no era Ray o Henry, ¡era un chico malo! ella no necesitaba reprenderlo o presionar sus botones. Pero él se rió secamente ante su comentario, tomándolo como una broma.

Sin embargo, ese sonido no debería hacerla sentir una sensación cálida dentro de su estómago.

—Muchas veces —respondió, soltando su barbilla.

Decepción la invadió ante la falta de su toque, pero ella sacudió ese sentimiento fuera de ella. —No las suficientes, entonces —replicó sin poder detener su boca.

Se encogió interiormente por su desliz, un tanto temerosa de como podría reaccionar, pero él no parecía preocupado por su atrevimiento, lo que era bueno, aunque sí parecía entretenido, lo que era malo, porque no parecía tener deseos de dejarla en paz... y su sonrisa astuta le estaba haciendo cosas en el interior que ella no debería estar disfrutando.

—Eres única, cariño —dijo arrastrando las palabras.

—Tú no lo eres, me temo.

Ella eligió seguirle el juego. Sarcasmo y astucia al hablar, estaba en territorio conocido, podía hacer eso.

Su respuesta despertó su curiosidad.

—Oh... ¿has conocido a muchos tipos como yo antes?

Un breve destello de imágenes mentales pasó por su cerebro, de todos los villanos y criminales con los que se había encontrado y contra los que había luchado a lo largo de los años junto a sus amigos.

—No tienes idea —dijo inexpresiva.

—Interesante, me pregunto qué tipo de vida has tenido que llevar para lograr eso —se frotó la barbilla, mirándola intrigado.

—¿No te gustaría saberlo? —preguntó irónica.

—¿Me lo dirías si te pregunto?

—¿Por qué debería? Ni siquiera sé tu nombre.

—Puedo arreglar eso, déjame presentarme, soy Blair, ladrón profesional, encantado de conocerte... —se detuvo, claramente esperando que ella dijera su propio nombre.

—No estoy obligada a revelarte el mío —levantó la barbilla.

—Vamos, cariño, yo te dije el mío.

—No me llames así, y no te pedí que lo hicieras —fue su turno de sonreír con suficiencia—. Además, podría ser falso, no eres el tipo más honesto en la habitación después de todo.

—Touché —hizo la vista a un lado, suspirando suavemente, luego la miró de nuevo—. Eso significa que tendré que revisarte hasta encontrar una identificación, entonces.

—¡¿Qué?! —chilló la chica, perdiendo toda fachada de frescura.

Él le sonrió con arrogancia.

—Lo que escuchaste —su cabeza se inclinó ligeramente—, no quieres revelarme tu nombre, así que tendré que averiguarlo por mi cuenta.

—Yo... no puedes... no lo harías...

Sus cejas se arquearon como desafiándola a encontrar una réplica contra su idea. Y él podría ser todo cara bonita y palabras encantadoras, pero ella era la independiente Charlotte Page que no rechazaba un desafío. Menos de un criminal que pretendía ponerla nerviosa y avergonzada... y salirse con la suya.

—Me gustaría verte intentarlo —replicó ella una vez que se recobró y recuperó la voz, con una amenaza clara en su tono helado.

Sin intimidarse ni un poco, el ladrón se inclinó sobre ella para hablarle al oído.

—Realmente me gustaría intentarlo, cariño —dijo en voz baja y provocadora.

El calor le cubrió toda la cara, estaba segura de que incluso el ladrón podía sentir cómo emanaba de ella. Y lo peor, lo estaba disfrutando.

—¿Quién sabe qué puedo encontrar? —añadió, y ella pudo sentir la sonrisa arrogante en su tono.

Ella frunció los labios, pensando rápidamente en una buena respuesta sarcástica, pero luego recordó el pequeño dispositivo que todavía tenía en sus manos. El que ya debería haber activado para pedir ayuda, pero aún no había tocado. No podía permitir que él la revisara por el riesgo de que él encontrara el dispositivo y se lo quitara.

Tenía que evitar ser revisada, no solo por la incomodidad que eso le traería, sino porque no podía dejar que él tuviera en su poder el botón de pánico. El que ella había decidido que iba a activar... cuando tuviera la oportunidad. Tenía que mantenerlo distraído y lejos de ella. Lo que significaba que tenía que tragarse su orgullo y cumplir con su petición.

—Charlotte —murmuró con los dientes apretados.

No era como que él pudiera hacer algo solo con su primer nombre.

Él frunció el ceño.

—¿Qué?

Ella exhaló suavemente antes de repetir.

—Ese es mi nombre, Charlotte —dijo de nuevo. Obviamente, él no esperaba que ella revelara su nombre tan fácilmente, o en absoluto, seguramente ya se había planteado la idea de que tendría que revisarla, pero sonrió de todos modos, extendiendo su mano hacia ella.

Movió los dedos como pidiéndole algo, así que ella sostuvo el dispositivo con una mano mientras extendía la otra hacia él, tan cautelosa como curiosa. Él tomó su mano con la suya, su pulgar frotando suaves círculos sobre el dorso de su mano, luego la levantó suavemente y se la llevó a sus labios para presionar un suave beso sobre ella.

—Mucho gusto, Charlotte.

Ella trató de no pensar demasiado en lo agradable que sonaba su nombre al salir con esa voz.

Estaba segura de que toda su cara estaba sonrojada, sus mejillas ardiendo. Sus labios se habían sentido suaves sobre su piel, y ella tenía que admitirlo, ese breve acto de caballerosidad se había sentido bien de él, pocos chicos que ella conocía lo habrían hecho. Él le devolvió la mano, que ella bajó lentamente a su lado, el lugar donde sus labios la habían tocado todavía hormigueando.

—Entonces, ¿qué hace una encantadora dama como tú por aquí, si puedo preguntar? —una mueca juguetona torció sus labios.

—Ya sabes, solo revisando mi cuenta bancaria... hasta que tú y tus hombres irrumpieron aquí para robar el lugar —respondió ella, rápidamente, haciéndole saber que no estaba para nada aturdida o agitada por su gesto, mientras que al mismo tiempo ignoraba el ritmo acelerado de su corazón lo mejor que podía.

—Bueno, es nuestro trabajo, hacemos lo que podemos, no todos podemos ser buenitos ¿sabes?

Ella se encogió de hombros.

—Supongo.

Él apoyó su brazo sobre su cabeza contra la pared.

—¿Qué hay de ti? ¿Que es lo que haces?

—Todavía estoy en la escuela, en el último año —respondió ella, tratando de ignorar su tentador aroma colgando en el aire.

—Entonces eres menor de edad.

Se oyó desinflado y un poco decepcionado por eso. Tal vez este era el momento, tal vez podría utilizarlo para quitarse al chico de encima, dejándola sola por fin para llamar a los chicos, que lo llevarían a él y a sus amigos a la cárcel. Pero algo dentro de ella la hizo sentir la necesidad de dejar esa opción de lado y explicar su situación.

—De hecho, llegaré a la mayoría de edad en unas pocas semanas.

Eso pareció levantarle el ánimo y animarlo a continuar con su pequeña charla.

—Genial, y ¿cuales son tus planes después de terminar la escuela?

—Esperaba ir a la universidad una vez que termine —respondió con orgullo.

—Bien, las chicas inteligentes son mi punto débil —bromeó, y ella no esperaba que fuera honesto, en absoluto—. Yo tuve que dejar la escuela, pero es bueno saber que vas a terminar tu educación y seguir escalando, las personas con estudios obtienen buenos trabajos, creeme, le he robado a suficientes personas con títulos para asegurarte que se dan una gran vida —sonrió ampliamente, mostrando dientes blancos perfectos, su gesto tan contagioso que tuvo que morderse la lengua para no esbozar una propia.

No sería bueno ser visto haciendo amistad con un criminal.

—Aprecio tu consejo, lo tendré en mente.

—No te arrepentirás, cariño, por cierto, ¿es para ese fin que estabas por depositar dinero en tu cuenta de ahorro? —preguntó con interés.

—Eso era lo que había planeado, sí, pero tú y tus matones aparecieron, así que ni siquiera tuve la oportunidad de hacerlo —respondió ella, su tono nuevamente sarcástico y molesto.

El ladrón tuvo la decencia de parecer un poco avergonzado por eso. Solo un poco.

—Sí, perdón por eso —se disculpó, su mano libre fue a su cabello negro, jugando un poco con los mechones, despeinándolo mucho más y ella flexionó sus propios dedos inconscientemente, deseando poder ser quien lo hiciera—, pero miralo desde este punto: tu dinero todavía está seguro contigo, puedes depositarlo en tu cuenta otro día.

—Asumiendo que no volverás a robar este banco, lo haría.

—No te preocupes por esa posibilidad, una vez que terminemos con este lugar, huiré del país y haré un viaje a un lugar agradable, tal vez a una playa en algún lugar... puedes ir conmigo si quieres —le propuso.

¿Y estaba siendo una mala persona si realmente quería aceptar su oferta? Afortunadamente, su cerebro todavía era capaz de trabajar y recordarle que el hombre que hablaba con ella y la estaba invitando a huir en un viaje con él era un criminal. Uno apuesto, encantador y coqueto, pero un criminal al fin y al cabo. Que probablemente iba a gastar dinero robado.

—¿No es un poco rápido? Quiero decir, nos acabamos de conocer —le recordó.

Él asintió distraídamente, como si pensara cómo responder a su razonamiento lógico.

—Podría ser nuestra primera cita —sonrió sugestivamente—. Imagínalo, tú en un lindo bikini, acostada sobre una estera sobre la arena caliente, con las olas turquesa del océano lamiendo la orilla, el sol bañando tu piel mientras disfrutas de una refrescante bebida... —Mientras hablaba, su mano libre que colgaba inerte de su lado se levantó, su índice y pulgar enguantados tomaron uno de sus rizos salvajes, tocándolo suavemente, sus ojos hielo examinándolo con interés, ella trató de no distraerse demasiado con su suave toque— ¿eso no te suena bien? ¿Lo suficientemente bueno para una primera cita?

No sonaba bien... ¡sonaba genial!

Siempre había soñado con tener una vida de lujo, una que había planeado lograr por sus propios medios, mediante obtener una beca para una buena universidad y un buen empleo, pero ante la pequeña posibilidad de que sus planes para su futuro no se concretaran como ella quería, bueno, era inteligente, podía siempre buscar a alguien que pudiera mimarla con lo que ella quisiera... Incluso podía imaginarse en esa playa con él, su imaginación salvaje haciéndola que también lo imaginara a él en traje de baño, con el torso desnudo, sus fuertes abdominales bronceados por la luz del sol solo accesibles para sus ojos...

Ella forzó su mente a detenerse, rápidamente tratando de desvanecer esas imágenes de su cabeza.

—Tentador, pero no puedo ir por mi cuenta sin que mis padres se enteren, menos con un ladrón, además, todavía queda el asunto de la escuela, y que soy menor de edad, y no puedo ir a la universidad y lograr una carrera bien remunerada si soy conocida por salir con un criminal, menos si le permito gastar el dinero de sus atracos en mí.

Él hizo un puchero y su vientre se apretó.

—¿Ni siquiera como regalo de cumpleaños?

—Lo siento, no.

Suspiró con fingida tristeza, como si sus palabras realmente lo hubieran lastimado.

Luego retiró su brazo de la pared sobre su cabeza, dando un paso hacia atrás lejos de ella. Inmediatamente, Charlotte sintió una ola de aire frío golpeándola por la repentina falta de calor proveniente del cuerpo de este muchacho junto con el aroma proveniente de la colonia que llevaba.

—Bueno, entonces, supongo que tendré que llevarte a una cita adecuada, luego, una vez que seas mayor de edad, eso sí, ¿podrías prestarme tu teléfono?

—Estás robando el banco, ¿no es eso suficiente? —comentó a la defensiva.

Él se rió de nuevo, divertido.

—No te lo voy a quitar...aunque debería —le aseguró.

Ella le dirigió una mirada incrédula y puntiaguda. En respuesta él le dirigió los ojos de cachorro más tiernos y dulces que pudo haber visto.

—¿Por favor? —insistió, con los labios en un puchero infantil.

Eso terminó haciendo que cediera, su resolución se hizo añicos y metió la mano dentro del bolsillo interno de su chaqueta, tomando su teléfono para prestarselo.

—No te metas con nada —advirtió.

Lo tomó de su mano, asegurándose de que sus dedos enguantados rozaran los de ella, consciente de las reacciones que sus toques y gestos le provocaban. Ella bservó un poco preocupada cómo él husmeaba por su teléfono, tecleando algo, aunque había tenido la previsión de eliminar cualquier información que pudiera haber tenido de las identidades del Capitán Man y Kid Danger por razones de seguridad. Después de unos momentos, asintió para sí mismo con aspecto satisfecho y le devolvió el teléfono. —Gracias, pero... eh... ¿puedo preguntarte qué hiciste exactamente?

—Abre tu lista de contactos y descubrelo por ti misma —sugirió en lugar de responder directamente, retomando su lugar frente a ella, su aroma metiéndose con sus sentidos de nuevo.

Ella hizo lo que él dijo, abriendo su lista de contactos, revisando los que ya tenía, hasta que se detuvo en uno colocado en los primeros espacios, el cual no recordaba haber agregado. Blair.

Definitivamente, ese debía ser falso, no podía imaginarse que él agregaría su nombre real junto con su número.

—Solo para que lo sepas, es imposible de rastrear —advirtió con la voz mas oscura, para denotar la seriedad del asunto.

Obviamente.

—Y ya me envié un mensaje, así que también tengo tu número guardado —continuó, volviendo a su tono más liviano—, así que tal vez recibas noticias mías pronto.

—¿Estás tan seguro de que la policía no te atrapará?

—Si te refieres a la policía de Swellview... de la que siempre se escapa Jeff, estoy bastante seguro, sí —respondió, oyéndose completamente seguro de sí mismo.

—Pero aún así tendrías que derrotar al Capitán Man y Kid Danger —le recordó.

—¡Aww! ¿Ya te preocupas por mí? —sonrió de lado, posando una mano sobre su pecho.

—Tienen superpoderes, ¿lo sabías?

Él resopló juguetonamente.

—¿Quién no?

—¿Cómo vas a superar eso, entonces?

Tal vez si él respondía y disipaba sus dudas, ella podría usar ese conocimiento para ayudar a sus amigos... 'lo que ya deberías haber estado haciendo, Char' se reprendió en su mente. 'En lugar de estar coqueteando con él, incluso si es guapo.'

—Lo siento, cariño —dijo con una voz falsamente apenada, levantando su mano para acariciar su mejilla con el dorso de su mano enguantada—. Esa es información secreta, pero ya lo verás, cuando lleguen... si siquiera aparecen.

Eso le recordó que todavía no había llamado a los superhéroes favoritos de Swellview. Debería hacerlo pronto, especialmente ahora que el ladrón parecía tener un as bajo la manga que podría poner en peligro a sus amigos. En ese momento, apareció otro de sus matones.

—Jefe, tenemos todo —anunció.

—Bien, salgamos de aquí —ordenó, poniéndose serio, luego la miró—. Hasta pronto, cariño.

Luego se dio la vuelta, listo para alejarse de ella. De repente, la idea de que probablemente no lo volvería a ver sentó mal en su interior, pero lo atribuyó al hecho de que Ray y Henry aun no habían llegado, y Blair... el ladrón, iba a huir, debía retenerlo para que sus amigos pudieran detenerlo y a sus secuaces, así que dijo lo primero que apareció dentro de su cabeza antes de que se alejara.

—Si quieres una oportunidad, intenta al menos mantener la cabeza baja, no voy a tener nuestra primera cita en prisión.

Esta bien, no fue lo más apropiado pero surtió efecto. Blair se detuvo para girar la cabeza y mirarla con una sonrisa cómplice.

—Entendido.

Entonces le guiñó un ojo, volvió a ponerse la máscara y finalmente se volvió hacia sus hombres que ya salían de la bóveda con bolsas llenas de dinero y todo lo que habían encontrado dentro.

—¡Muevanse, salgamos de aquí!

—¡Alto ahí!

Justo a tiempo, el Capitán Man y Kid Danger aparecieron en la puerta, con sus clásicas poses mientras obstaculizaban la salida, listos para evitar que los ladrones huyeran con los artículos robados. Las personas que fueron tomadas como rehenes suspiraron de alivio y vitorearon ante la vista de sus salvadores.

En ese momento, Charlotte recordó que ni siquiera había intentado llamarlos una vez, demasiado ocupada coqueteando con el apuesto ladrón.

Bueno, alguno de los rehenes debía haberlo hecho por ella.

—Pero si son nada más que el dúo dinámico de Swellview —exclamó Blair sin inmutarse por la presencia de los superheroes— es un verdadero gusto conocerlos en persona, y creanme que si no fuera por las circunstancias les estaría pidiendo su autógrafo.

—No lo creo —comentó Kid Danger.

—Deja ir a los rehenes y devuelve lo que tú y tus matones robaron, no tienes más opción, hijo —pidió el Capitán Man, tratando de terminar las cosas de la manera más fácil y sin que nadie salga lastimado.

—Claro que la tengo, no hacer ninguna de las cosas que sugeriste —rebatió el joven, apuntando su arma hacía el superheroe.

—Tus armas no tienen efecto sobre mi ¿sabes? Soy indestructible —le recordó Ray.

—Tú tal vez...—reconoció el ladrón, bajando la barbilla en contemplación, entonces apuntó su arma a uno de los rehenes allí y arrastró la voz—, pero estas personas no.

—Vamos hijo, no hay necesidad de lastimar a nadie, no quieres arruinar tu vida por unos pocos billetes —Ray trató de razonar con él y asegurar el bienestar de las víctimas.

—Corrección, unos cuantos billetes, además de joyas y otras cosas.

—Aun eres joven, puedes encaminar tu vida hacia el bien —insistió el mayor.

Más el joven ladrón solo rodó los ojos detrás de su máscara.

—Inspirador —musitó con burla—. Ahora, realmente me gustaría quedarme y conversar sobre mis decisiones en la vida con ustedes, pero ya saben... —señaló a todas las bolsas llenas que llevaban sus matones—Estoy algo apresurado.

Kid Danger decidió que su paciencia ya se había agotado e interrumpió la conversación.

—El único lugar al que te apresuraras es la cárcel —prometió, dando un paso adelante y en posición de ataque.

—Ese estuvo bueno —Blair reconoció— ¡Fuego! —le gritó la orden a sus matones, quienes cumplieron rápidamente, comenzando una ráfaga de disparos, solo que esas armas disparaban... ¿hielo?

Charlotte se cubrió detrás de un escritorio y contempló la pelea con expresión preocupada. Ray era indestructible, por lo que los disparos simplemente rebotaban en él, mientras él respondía. Kid Danger siguió esquivándolos, mientras disparaba con su propia arma, pero la pesada armadura que llevaban le estaba haciendo más difícil dispararles hasta la inconsciencia.

Se mentiría a sí misma si dijera que no estaba preocupada por Blair, él era un ser humano normal, después de todo, y bueno, ella lo había encontrado lo suficientemente interesante. Pero la seguridad y el bienestar de sus amigos venía primero.

Demasiado ocupados con los matones disparando, ninguno de ellos prestó atención cuando Blair sacó una nueva arma que había estado colgando de su espalda, con un diseño extraño.

El ladrón se cubrió detrás de un escritorio, la sostuvo con ambas manos y apuntó al suelo. Se escuchó un sonido agudo provenir del arma después de que ser accionada antes de que una ráfaga de hielo se disparara del cañón golpeando el piso debajo de los héroes, volviéndolo resbaladizo. Henry y Ray perdieron el equilibrio y comenzaron a agitar los brazos para evitar caerse, sus pies se deslizaron sobre la gruesa capa de hielo y obtuvieron algunos golpes de hielo en el proceso. Afortunadamente, los disparos parecían ser solo dolorosos en función de las muecas y los siseos que Henry dejaba salir pero no parecían hacer más daño que eso.

—¡Corran hacia la puerta, ahora! —Blair les gritó a sus hombres, antes de accionar el arma y disparar nuevamente.

Esta vez el disparo se dirigió a Ray. Ocupado tratando de no caer de cara o de espaldas, el superhéroe no vio el rayo de hielo que venía directamente hacia él hasta que fue tarde. El disparo impactó en su pecho, instantáneamente comenzó a cubrirlo y finalmente lo convirtió en una paleta de hielo humano.

Los matones que aún estaban de pie acataron de inmediato su orden, agarrando las bolsas que podían llevar consigo y rápidamente se dirigieron a la puerta, evitando resbalarse por el suelo gracias a que usaban botas especiales, ciertamente habían venido preparados, rodeando la estatua de hielo del Capitán Man y a su compañero todavía luchando con el piso. Blair luego regresó su arma a su espalda y rápidamente se puso de pie, corriendo hacia la puerta detrás de sus hombres. Pero antes de cruzar la puerta, se volvió hacia ella una vez más y le lanzó un beso en su dirección. Después de eso, desapareció afuera.

Ahora que todo estaba tranquilo nuevamente, Charlotte recuperó sus sentidos y corrió hacia su amigo, ayudándolo a pararse y salir del piso helado.

—Kid Danger, ¿estás bien? —ella preguntó preocupada.

Henry asintió, haciendo una mueca.

—Sí, solo unos pocos moretones, nada grave, gracias.

Entonces la estatua del Capitán Man comenzó a resquebrajarse, trozos de hielo salieron disparados al estallar y Ray logró liberarse de su fría prisión. Luego miró a su alrededor.

—¿Lo dejaste escapar? —le preguntó a su compañero cuando no vio al jefe o al resto del grupo comando.

—Bueno, estaba ocupado tratando de no caer sobre mi cara para correr detrás de él —Kid Danger respondió con sarcasmo, tocando con los dedos todos los lugares en los que los disparos lo habían impactado y haciendo una mueca de dolor.

—Disculpe, Capitán Man —interrumpió la chica para llamar su atención—. Creo que su compañero necesita atención médica, como ahora —enfatizó la palabra 'ahora'.

Ray captó la indirecta y tomó a su compañero por el brazo.

—Por supuesto ciudadana desconocida, vamos, Kid Danger, deja que la policía se encargue del resto, nos ocuparemos de los ladrones una vez que los hayamos rastreado —dijo mirándola significativamente.

Claramente para que ella supiera que sería la que ayudaría con eso, junto con Schwoz.

—Sí, deberías regresar a tu casa y quedarte allí, lejos de más situaciones riesgosas —agregó Henry.

Lo que ella interpretó como: te esperaremos en la Capi Cueva, date prisa. Adiós, día libre... y cuenta bancaria. Seguramente, una vez que su madre viera las noticias, ella lo entendería, ¿verdad? No era culpa suya que un golpe comando haya ocurrido ese mismo día cuando finalmente se decidía a tomar cartas en el asunto.

Luego de eso, el dúo de superheroes salió del banco justo cuando un equipo de policías entraba para verificar los daños y tratar a las personas que seguían asustadas y traumadas. Charlotte aprovechó la oportunidad para escabullirse de allí mientras estaban ocupados, y una vez que estuvo a una cuadra de distancia del edificio, su teléfono sonó.

Lo sacó y desbloqueó su pantalla, luchando consigo misma para no sonreír tontamente al leer el breve pero significativo mensaje que había recibido.

_"Mantente a salvo, cariño"_

Rápidamente escribió una respuesta, pero su dedo quedó suspendido vacilante sobre el teclado, todavía insegura. Su conciencia no paraba de recordarle que Blair era uno de los tipos malos, con los que sus amigos luchaban todo el tiempo, un ladrón. Su coqueteo con él era malo, debería enviarlo a las autoridades o contarles a los chicos sobre él, sobre el número de teléfono que le había dado. Tal vez pudieran rastrearlo, Schwoz tenía muchos recursos y podía rastrear cualquier cosa, incluso lo que supuestamente no se podía rastrear...

Entonces pensó de nuevo en su encantadora sonrisa, su voz tentadora y sus ojos irresistibles. Él había aguantado su actitud y la encontraba atractiva, iba a ser solo un romance fugaz, nada serio, como lo hacia su amigo. Si Henry coqueteaba con chicas malas, besaba a algunas de ellas e incluso les cubría la espalda a veces, ¿por qué no podía ella también? Y si finalmente lo atrapaban, ella siempre podía terminar lo que pudieran tener en ese momento.

Fácil.

Alcanzando una decisión, presionó el botón 'enviar', y se guardó su teléfono nuevamente, comenzando a caminar hacia la parada de autobús más cercana para ir a la Capi Cueva con un pequeño resorte en su paso.

El mensaje leía:

_"Mantén la cabeza baja"_

* * *

**Uff, no planeé que fuera de tantas palabras, pero me emocioné en el camino n-n El villano esta inspirado en el Capitán Frío de Flash, por si les interesaba saber ;)**

**En fin, gracias por leer, :3**

**H. C.**


End file.
